Automation clamps generally have two clamping jaws that are opened and closed by a hydraulic or pneumatic cylinder. In operation, the jaws are opened to load and unload parts and closed to hold the parts together as they are welded. Some welding processes typically produce weld splatter that accumulates on anything that is in the vicinity of the welding operation. Accumulations of weld splatter can interfere with the operation of automation clamps and can interfere with opening and closing the clamps.
Automation clamps and mounting brackets are traditionally fabricated from metal plates. Weld splatter fuses to the metal plates and is difficult to remove from the surface of the plates. Pivot points on metal automation clamps may become fouled by weld splatter and debris and may require servicing or replacement. Problems and service interruptions caused by automation clamps can result in expensive downtime and costly repairs.
End effector automation clamps are attached to robot arms to reach in and hold parts together. The weight of metal automation clamps requires robots that are specified to perform operations with the load capacity to manipulate the clamps. The cost of automation systems may also be reduced by using robots that have lower weight capacities if the weight of automation clamps can be reduced.
This disclosure is directed to solving the above problems and other problems relating to automation clamps.